EXOfanfic Sequel Initial Spark Confession
by R.Rains Kim
Summary: Bagaimana jika Baekhyun dan Kai jadi couple baru?


**[EXOfanfic] {Sequel Initial Spark} "Confession"**

Author : ( kim_rrains)

Main Cast : Baekhyun, Kai, and D.O (KaiDo / BaeKai / KaiBaek )

Genre : Brothership (of course) Comedy (not sure)

Length : Drabble

Annyeong-haseyo, chingudeul :D

Seperti judulnya, ini merupakan kelanjutan dari ff Initial Spark. Sebenarnya ff sebelumnya tidak dibaca juga tidak apa-apa, tapi aku rekomendasikan untuk baca dulu biar lebih nyambung.

Em, gak usah basa-basi lagi deh. Bagi yang mau lanjut membaca, dengan senang hati dipersilahkan. Jangan lupa ninggalin jejaknya. Gamsahamnida :D

And. . .

**Happy Reading!**

**_Kriiiiiinngggg! Kriiiiinnnngggg! Krrriiinnnggg!_**

Baekhyun mendengus kesal. Mimpi indahnya duet dengan SNSD rusak sudah, terganggu oleh bunyi cempreng alarm yang memang dia stel sendiri.

"Argh, mengapa hidup ini terasa tidak adil?" gerutunya.

_Namja_ itu mematikan alarm, lalu. . .

**_Hoooooaaaam!_**

Menguap selebar kuda nil, astaga -_-;

"Tidak tahukah aku belum menyelesaikan _part_-ku tadi?" kata Baekhyun sedih.

Kasihan sekali namja ini. Masih terbayang-bayang mimpi yang entah akan selamanya akan menjadi mimpi atau Tuhan akan mewujudkannya menjadi kenyatan. Kalau begitu, author harus siap-siap cemburu T_T *abaikan*

Lalu tiba-tiba dia mengernyitkan dahi.

_Ini bukan kamarku?_

_Dan lagi, jam berapa ini?_

09.00.

_Astaga, sejak kapan aku bangun sesiang ini?_

_Tapi sebentar_, Baekhyun mulai berpikir.

Sepertinya nyawanya belum utuh, mungkin gara-gara masih ada yang belum beranjak dari mimpi itu -_-;

Tiba-tiba,

**_Dok! Dok! Dok!_**

"Baekhyun _hyung_, Kai, banguuuun! Sekarang sudah jam 9. Kai, ingat kau ada latihan hari ini!" seru D.O dari luar.

_Oh benar juga_, Baekhyun menepuk dahinya.

"_Ne, Eomma_," balas Baekhyun agar D.O tahu jika dia sudah bangun.

Dia baru ingat jika tadi pagi dia berniat menemani Kai tidur yang semalaman bergadang membuat tugas biologi untuk Sehun. Konsekuensi atas kecerobohan Kai kemarin malam. Bagaimana Baekhyun bisa lupa.

Baek segera menuju kasur Kai yang berada di seberang.

"Kai, ba-"

Belum selesai Baekhyun membangunkan, dia sudah menutup mulutnya. Wajah Kai terlihat damai, sepertinya dia sedang mimpi indah.

_Haruskah aku membangunkannya?_ Batin Baekhyun ragu. Dia takut nasib Kai akan sama dengan nasibnya.

_Tapi dia ada latihan hari ini._

_Ya, dia harus dibangunkan._

Dan Baekhyun pun mengguncangkan tubuh Kai lembut.

"Kai, bangunlah, Kai!"

"Ehm, sebentar lagi, _hyung_" jawab Kai serak -khas orang baru tidur- lalu ia menyeret selimut lebih tinggi sampai ke leher.

Baekhyun berdecak sebal.

"Nanti disembur eomma bagaimana?"

"Tinggal kucium nanti juga diam," kata Kai masih terpejam.

Baekhyun membelalakkan mata.

"Men-mencium?"

"_Ne_,"

"Cium di mana?"

Kai menunjukkan bibirnya.

Baekhyun kembali terkejut.

"Apakah kau pernah melakukannya?"

"Memangnya kau dan Chanyeol _hyung_ belum?"

Baekhyun menelan ludah.

"TENTU SAJA TIDAK AKAN, PABO!"

Kai terkekeh.

"Jadi, kau dan dia beneran udah pernah?" tanya Baekhyun sekali lagi.

Kai tidak menjawab, hanya kembali terkekeh.

"Kai, jika emm." Baekhyun terlihat ragu untuk bertanya.

"Jika apa?" tanya Kai yang masih terpejam.

"Jika aku yang marah-marah padamu, sama seperti Kyungsoo, apa kau juga akan menciumku?"

Kai langsung membuka matanya 120%. Terlihat sangat terkejut dengan pertanyaan _hyung_nya itu.

"_Hyung_, kau tidak ingat kalau kemarin Sehun marah-marah tapi tidak kucium?"

Baekhyun menunduk muram.

"Jadi, yang kau cium hanya Kyungsoo saja ya? Kau juga tidak akan menciumku sama seperti Sehun. Begitu kan?"

Kai cengo.

"_Hyung_, kau kenapa? Aku hanya bercanda masalah cium-ciuman itu. Tentang Sehun barusan, itu sebagai bukti bahwa aku memang tidak akan mencium orang yang marah padaku, astaga," jelas Kai yang sekarang terduduk heran.

"Oh, begitu, hehehehehe," Baekhyun terkekeh sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"_Hyung_, jangan bilang kau suka padaku," selidik Kai curiga.

Baekhyun terdiam.

"Kalau aku suka bagaimana?" celetuk Baek membuat Kai terkejut luar biasa.

"Mwo? Jangan bercanda _hyung_. Aku laki-laki dan kau laki-laki, _hyunggg_," seru Kai panik.

"Ta-tapi,,,"

"Jadi kau sungguh mencintaiku?"

Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang lalu mengangguk lemah.

"Ci-Cinta yang itu?" tanya Kai mskin panik.

"_Ne_, cinta seorang kekasih."

_Shock_, Kai benar-benar _shock_. Dia tidak menyangka, seorang lelaki pun bisa tertarik akan pesonanya ,. _Kyaaaaaaa!_ Teriak Kai dalam hati.

"_Hyung_, maafkan aku. Ta-tapi, aku namja normal."

.

Hening.

.

.

"_Hyung_?"

.

.

"Buahahahahahahaha."

Dan seketika itu Baekhyun tertawa geli. Bahkan ia sampai berguling-guling di atas tempat tidur Kai.

"Tentu saja aku hanya bercanda _pabo_. Kau pikir aku tidak normal hah?"

Kai menghela nafas lega.

"_Hyung_, kau membuatku takut."

Baekhyun kembali tertawa. Tapi sesuatu yang penting membuatnya harus menyudahinya.

"Cepat, kita sudah dipanggil _eomma_."

Kai menganguk.

"Tapi hyung, kalau D.O _hyung_ beneran marah padaku. Aku benar-benar akan menciumnya."

Baekhyun kembali terpaku.

"ITU YANG KAU SEBUT _NAMJA_ NORMAL HAH!"

Baekhyun menjitak kepala Kai keras.

"Aish, _appo_-lah _hyung_. Rasakan ini!"

Dan terjadilah perang bantal dan bulu-bulu.

**_Dok! Dok! Dok!_**

"Ya! Kalian sedang apa?"

"Cepat bangun!"

"Kai, kau akan terlambat!"

"Awas jika memberantaki kamar!"

"Kalian tidak akan mendapat sarapan!"

"Ya, apa kalian sudah bangun?!"

Seketika itu pula Kai memplester _smirk_ di bibirnya.

Baekhyun mengangkat alisnya, berusaha menangkap maksud kedatangan _smirk_ itu.

Lalu matanya melebar.

_Jika D.O marah-marah maka Kai akan. . ._

Kai sudah bangkit mendekati pintu.

"Ya! _Eomma_ cepat lariiiiiiii. . . . . . . . . . . ."

```````````````````````````````^The End^`````````````````````````````````````

Gimana? Gaje banget ya?

Hehe, memang sih ini seperti bukan BaeKai malah sepertinya menjurus ke KaiD.O

Tapi entah sequel selanjutnya.

Pokoknya, aku tunggu tanggapan kalian,

_Gamsahamnida_ :D


End file.
